


Cold

by fandomwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwriter/pseuds/fandomwriter
Summary: This man he doesn't even know saved him, saved him from more than what was on the surface, or, what was under the surface.





	

Cold.  
Cold was the feeling that clogged his senses, it was everywhere. Suffocating him; his throat,his lungs, his eyes and ears all filled with this icy sensation. His thoughts remained clouded and unhelpful, movements sluggish and subdued. What was happening? Dark spot chased the edges of his vision, he need to sleep, he needed the burning in his lungs to cease, he needed-  
A hand breached the darkness and gripped his shoulder, it pulled at him desperately, frantically, when, suddenly-  
Light!   
Wonderful, glorious light blinding him in its brilliance. He coughed, spluttering out a mix of water and spit, he was still cold, but the early morning air at the edge of the river bank held a promise of hope.   
He watched the the water rushing by, it's continuous pattern comforting him in a strange way. He turned then, locking eyes with his savour. Blue eyes met green and from that moment, he knew he had found his light.

CHAPTER ONE

What time is it? He wondered, the hospital room didn't seem to have a clock.   
"A little after six" a cool voice replied.  
Oh.   
He had spoken out loud again hadn't he?  
That same, cool voice continued.  
"What were you doing man? If I hadn't have found you.."  
The man seemed uncomfortable, yet concerned. He scoffed silently, how could one be concerned for a stranger?  
"Stranger or not, I was worried about you, I'm still worried about you. Heh I'm here aren't I?"  
He'd done it again.   
At this point he supposed it was time to introduce himself.  
"Thank you. I'm sorry, I've yet to introduce myself; my name is Cas and I am undoubtedly grateful for your kindness. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"  
The stranger smiled, and rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly uncomfortable with the situation.  
He spoke, his voice held a warmth and kindness that Cas hadn't heard in a long time.  
"Well, eh, could I ask you out to dinner Cas? When you're discharged? I'm sure you're hungry I know I am.  
"Sure."  
Who was more surprised? Cas himself certainly didn't expect to say yes. Was it a date? After being in a hospital? This was probably the most interesting day he'd had in a while.   
He got dressed in the nearest bathroom, his clothes helpfully dried by a kind nurse.   
They say that clothes represent what I person likes and dislikes, but this doesn't relate to Cas.   
A maroon jumper, blue jeans, plain shoes and socks. What could that possibly say about a person?  
He exited the bathroom, coughing slightly, his throat hurt. Well, that's what nearly drowning in a river will do to a person.   
The other man, Dean, stood waiting outside, seeming slightly more at ease than before.  
"Ready to go?"  
Cas smiled and nodded following Dean out and getting a car with him. Dean had explained to him on the way that they were heading out in search of pancakes and bacon. An unorthodox breakfast but, Cas wouldn't tell him that, he wouldn't be rude to his savour.   
They arrived at a small diner five minutes later, the hum of the engine that had seemed comforting at the time stopped, breaking Cas from his thoughts. Wait. Was he being rude? He wasn't the most outgoing on the best of days but was he not being socially acceptable by remaining silent the entire time?   
"I would like to apologise for being quiet for the duration of the ride Dean, I am being rude and probably making you feel uncomfortable. If you want me to leave I understand."  
He exited the car and began to walk away. The other car door swung open and Dean scrambled out.

"Hey Cas wait! Buddy, I don't want you to leave I thought you were just a quiet dude. I still wanna go for pancakes if you're up for it?"

Dean then showed him a blinding smile, so bright and honest that Cas would later compare it to how he felt when he was pulled from that cold water. He nodded, and felt warmth budding in his chest when Dean smiled back at him, no words needed.  
They went into the diner and Dean guided them to a booth in the back, slightly darker than the rest. It put Cas' nerves at Ease.   
Dean ordered a pot of coffee to share, Cas cradled a cup between his hands, head flowing into his skin in an attempt to breech this never ending cold he felt.  
"You don't say much Cas."  
Embarrassment flooded him once again, he considered making a quick getaway, when he felt the other mans warm hand closed over his own. He looked up, startled.  
"That's not a bad thing."   
Cas felt a surge of heat flood through him, this man was so sweet and kind. He had show him nothing but care since the moment they first met. So he turned his head to meet the eyes of the other man, and asked the question that would change both of their lives, forever.  
"Is this a date?


End file.
